Todd
Todd Furor is an unlucky boy on the 30th story. When got an idea his eyes lit up and he always thought before he talked. He is a pushover for smiling faces and is a pretty good student. But despite this, Mrs. Jewels always sends him home at noon on the kindergarten bus. But it seems that Todd doesn't really mind. He may be best friends with Terrence and in love with Joy. He has a baby brother named Ralphie Furor and parents are Mr. Furor and Mrs. Furor. Roles 1. Mrs. Gorf: In the story of Mrs. Gorf, Todd tells her that it's not fair for her to turn John into an apple since he was only trying to help. Todd is then turned into an apple. He then explains to the camera that while he, John, Joe, and Stephen, could talk to each other they didn't have much to say. 3 days later as Mrs. Gorf is about to leave, Todd bops on her nose as the rest of the apples follow. He demands her to turn them back into children to which Mrs. Gorf does so. 2. Mrs. Jewls: In the story of Mrs. Jewls, Todd first appears when he's scratching his head. He then asks Mrs. Jewls what she's talking about when she said they were monkeys. Mrs. Jewls is surprised and thinks he is a talking, then Todd introduces himself. Later when Jason tells Todd he liked it better when she thought the class was monkeys, Todd agrees and guesses now he won't be getting a banana. Mrs. Jewls heard him and wrote his name on the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE for the very first time. 3. Joe: In the story of Joe, Todd comes back to class claiming he got a home run in a game of kickball. 5. Todd: First focusing story 9. Maurecia: In the story of Maurecia, Todd first appears trying some Maurecia flavored ice cream. He says it's the tasting ice cream he's ever eaten then gives some to Deedee. The story ends with Maurecia trying to take a bite out of Todd's left arm. 11. Dana: In the story of Dana, Todd says he's too stupid to do arithmetic but he was most likely joking. Later when Dana's mosquito bites don't itch anymore Todd says he's still stupid. 12. Jason: In the story of Jason, Todd is glad that Joy is going home early because he'll have some company. Joy reminds him that his name isn't even on the board yet but Todd knows he's going home early. Later, when Joy makes up her trouble, Todd is upset that he'll have to go alone. 13. Rondi: In the story Rondi, Todd hears everybody next to Rondi, (Jason, Calvin, Deedee, Bebe Gunn, and Eric Ovens) laughing and he asks what's so funny. After Jason and Calvin explain it to him Todd tells Rondi not to tell it again. To Rondi's amazement, Todd laughed. Todd then calls to the rest of the class to listen to Rondi's joke. 14. Sammy: In the story of Sammy, Todd tells Mrs. Jewls not to send Sammy home on the kindergarten bus. Atleast not with him. Then in a flashback with Mrs. Jewls, Todd brought a dead rat in for show and tell and she made him throw it away. 15. Deedee: In the story of Deedee, Todd is asked by her to call to Mrs. Jewls that there is a dead rat in the classroom (which was really Deedee). Todd does so but when he commented on how Deedee instantly found herself outside on the playground, Mrs. Jewls found out about Deedee's and Todd's plan and she sent Todd home early on the kindergarten bus. He last seen walking sadly into the bus then it drives away. 16. D.J.: In the story of D.J., Todd was the first to see his smile and then he smiled too. His smile also made Dameon look at it. 21. Ron: In the story Ron, Todd got picked up the ball and threw him out leaving Ron's team one out. 24. Dameon: In the story of Dameon, Todd found a pencil on the blackboard and thought it was Dameon's. 25. Jenny: In the story of Jenny, Todd was only mentioned by Jenny when she called out for someone. 28. Nancy: In the story of Mac (30th Story), Todd is the first one to greet Mac by jumping up and shaking his big hand. 29. Stephen: In the story of Stephen, Todd was called by Mrs. Gorf as she wanted to know where he was. This made Todd crouch under his desk. 30. Louis: In the story of Louis, Todd tells everyone to be quiet and let Louis tell his story. Later when Louis says that dead rats don't sneak into the classrooms wearing raincoats, he asks if they wear tuxedos. 1. Spelling: Todd answers the problem ears+ears and that's swear, but everbody gasps and Mrs. Jewls said you're not allowed to swear in class so she put Todd's name of the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE, checked, and circled it. Todd says that's the right answer but Mrs. Jewls still sent him home. 5. Recess: Todd chose to play basketball since he loves it. But he'd only play freeze tag if there were less than two on each team, so he went to play freeze tag. But when Jenny when to the basketball court Todd came back as well. Then Todd mentioned that this was taking too long since they haven't even picked teams yet and recess is almost over, so he went back to play freeze tag. 6. Science, Geography, etc.: Category:Student